


Our Place

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: "Let's go back to my place." Could it really be, was he forgiven just like that? At loss of words, overflowing with emotions, Akihiko followed him, back to his place, back to their place.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place straight after chapter 28, so, of course, spoilers are to be expected if you’re not a manga reader. Bear with me. ;)

“Let’s go back to my place.”  
Haruki said that with quite some quite reluctance. What he was meaning to say was “Let’s go back to our place,” but it just didn’t feel appropriate. And really, the apartment felt way to spacious for the last few months. Take-chan was busy almost every night with his new girlfriend, and how could Haruki blame him? He seemed happier than ever, sure, but that ruined the whine-and-wine evenings for Him.  
“Yeah, sure.” The blonde said, under his breath, looking down. What he wanted to hear the most is the combination of words, “Our place.” Oh, he knew he barely deserved it. In fact, he was overwhelmed by the mere fact that all of this was happening at all. He ran the scenario in his head countless times. How he will beg for forgiveness, how it could take any possible turn, how he will smile kindly, how he will rightfully reject him after all… It all happened so fast. Was it reality or was he dreaming? Haruki was walking ahead of him, and he reached with his hand, the fingers barely brushing. After a slight fidget, he felt a response in form of a firmer grip, fingers intertwined, hesitant.

For some time now, this spacious apartment didn’t feel like home to Haruki. It was painful to admit that something was missing, so he just conveniently ignored it. He buried his own feeling deep inside his heart, almost convinced that he was over it, over him. Why was it so easy to fall again? Why a simple sound of a violin was enough to make him run away again? And a simple touch was enough to make him come back. It was a mistake; he was sure of it. But a mistake he desired to make. He was walking ahead of him, feeling very self-conscious about the heat that invaded his cheeks, and the smile he couldn’t completely hide.

“Make yourself at home” Haruki said, his smile not looking entirely convincing, as he was closing the door behind them, still not daring to look Akihiko straight in the eye. 

The apartment was left untouched. It was just as he remembered it. It smelled just like before, it was intoxicating. Realizing how much he missed this place, how much he missed him, he couldn’t bare to take it much longer.  
They were still standing in the corridor, as he reached out to touch Haruki’s hair. He’s been resisting it ever since that time he lost control. The silky touch, brushing against his fingers, and the brunette with his eyes closed, leaning into the palm of his hand, were enough for him to become very aware of his own heavy breaths.  
“Haru… I…” He started, hesitating, not sure how to continue. And really, what should he say? How sorry he was? How much he was longing for his embrace? How much he missed this place, the relaxing evenings, the meals, the fights, the laughs…  
“No, Akihiko… Just don’t.“ Haruki managed to utter. “It’s okay, I get it.”  
But did he really get it? Not plausible as it was, it didn't matter anymore at this point.  
“You’re a masochist.” Akihiko said, with a hint of a smile, his hand still on Haruki’s cheek.  
“One must be to fall for you.” He couldn’t hide his smile anymore.  
Tracing his hand down to the chin, and lifting it up a little bit, the blonde was waiting for him to respond, for a confirmation that it really was okay to touch. The last thing he wanted was to rush his partner. Haruki closed his eyes, aware of the heat rushing to his face, not giving a damn though. He was quite sure that the neighbors next door could hear the pounding of his heart. He leaned against the wall, one hand supporting all his weight, as his partner came closer, their lips barely touching, hesitant.  
The lip ring felt cold, and awfully familiar, as it brushed against his lip. It was enough to send a shudder through his whole body. Even though he was painfully self-conscious of his body’s response, Haruki tried hard to ignore it, he wasn’t ready to give in to himself.  
The blonde felt it and pulled back just a little bit, slightly panting against his partner's mouth. Feeling the warm breath, he was determined not to look at his partner's pained expression. He wasn't about to feel sorry for him, no, it was his turn to allow himself to be selfish. Haruki used his free hand, fingers intertwining in Akihiko’s messy hair, pulling him closer and into a kiss. His tongue finding Akihiko’s, at first lightly brushing against his piercing, then finally giving in and devouring it all. Unlike the lip ring, the tongue piercing felt hot against Haruki’s tongue. He didn’t know a piece of metal could feel so good, so erotic.  
One hand still on his partner's chin, Akihiko used his free hand to pull him closer, tearing him off the wall that was used for support. He wanted it all, he wanted Haruki to lean against him and against him only. His free hand traveled down, taking the Jacket off, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor, lips not separating even for a mere second. 

Both of Haruki’s hands were now around his partner's shoulders, in a light embrace, lips connected as work has been done on his belt, and he was getting pulled closer at the same time. 

Without breaking touch, Haruki pulled on the blonde's t-shirt, and led him inside the apartment, towards the living room, still locked into a what now was a very passionate kiss. Disheveled, his jeans partly open and shirt halfway undone, he threw his partner into a sitting position on the sofa, crouching just above him, panting heavily. The blonde pulled him closer, helping his partner with lifting his black shirt further, softly kissing his way up, as the shirt came down, starting just a bit bellow his belly button, and going all the way to his pecs, leaving little red marks on his pale skin.  
Haruki leaned back a bit, and into his partner's supporting hands. Eyes closed, he let out a quiet moan as Akihiko’s tongue traced his way up to his neck, stopping a little on that spot that forced such a daring sound from his partner. He was sucking lightly on the skin, enjoying the moment. “You make such beautiful sounds, Haru…” He whispered, stroking Haruki’s back. “Don’t… Ah… Just don’t you dare to tease me right now!” Haruki managed to say in between heavy breathes. “I swear I’m not trying to tease you.” his look serious. “You are so beautiful, the sounds you make are beautiful. They are mine and mine only, I want to hear it all, I want all of you.” And well, that did it for Haruki. He felt aroused and impatient, his erection bothering him, even though his pants were very loose already. He got up and reached out for Akihiko’s hand. “Let’s take it to the bedroom” he said with a smile.  
Akihiko was taken by a pleasant kind of surprise at this. He didn’t expect this kind of a direct suggestion from his partner. He took the hand that was offered to him and let himself to be led, losing his shirt along the way somehow, he wasn’t paying much attention to details. The situation was a lot to take in as it is, and he was finding it hard to think straight, he wanted to reach out, to kiss and touch every last inch of his partner's body, to make him truly his, to possess.

The brunette was lying on his back on the bed, supported by a few pillows, pulling his partner closer into another messy kiss. Akihiko picked himself up with one hand, the other reaching slowly down. His mouth joined his hand as they traveled all he way along his partner's body. The brunette was lightly moaning and quivering, it made Akihiko want to stop and tease, but at the same time he wanted to give his partner the greatest pleasure imaginable.  
Akihiko reached the area just a bit above his partner's loose pants, and as he was kissing him there tenderly, he pulled the pants, along with the underpants, down, revealing a slightly throbbing erection. Afraid to miss the expressions, he licked his hand and looking at Haruki’s face, he ran the wet hand a few times along the shaft. The expressions were everything he was hoping for and more. The brunette was looking at him, eyes slightly closed and mouth slightly open, panting heavily as he was trying to catch a breath “Aki…hiko, yes, please…” he managed.  
It was all the incentive needed. He reached for the brunette's mouth with his free hand, letting him lick his fingers, while still running his other hand up and down. His tongue joined. Haruki shuddered a bit as the metal of Akihiko’s piercings touched him. Somehow, the metal felt even hotter than the standard body temperature. Akihiko felt it, and it excited him, Haruki’s reactions were his aphrodisiac. He took him in, first only the head, running his lips up and down, with the motions of his hand along the shaft. Later he gave up on the hand altogether, using his mouth and tongue now. With the hand that was wet with his partner's saliva, Akihiko reached for his hole, with just one finger, still not pushing in, just playing around as he continued pleasuring him with his mouth.  
Haruki felt amazing, it’s not like he was stranger to blowjobs, but this felt different. He was taking him whole using just his mouth, and the piercing… Oh the piercing felt just incredible. It was letting him know that it was real, it really was Akihiko over there.  
Akihiko pushed one finger inside, letting his partner get used to it. Haruki fidgeted a bit as the finger entered him, but it didn’t hurt him. In fact, it was a nice addition to all the new sensations he’s been experiencing right now. He moved his hips a bit, letting his partner know that it was okay to move, that he was ready for more.  
The second finger slided in, and he started moving them at the same rhythm as his lips, that were moving along the member.  
It was a lot to take in “Slow down, please, I’ll… I’ll come like this!” Akihiko stopped for just long enough to say “Well, isn't that the whole point, can you come for me?”  
Haruki gave in to the pleasure and selfishness “Yes, yes I want to, please Akihiko… Please…”  
And he climaxed, while still in his partner's mouth, filling him up, his whole body quivering with pleasure of the release.  
It was a beautiful sight. Haruki was panting and smiling at the blonde, who was hungrily licking his lips, as if he didn’t want to miss a drop. Akihiko pulled his pre-cum stained pants down, revealing an impressive size. Haruki was staring shamelessly. “Haru-chan, just, please, stay like this for a moment.” he asked of him, one hand on his partneräs stomach, the other stroking himself. It did not take a long time for him to finish and cover Haruki in some of it. The sight of the semen covering his lover was so erotic, it almost made him instantly hard again. Almost. “Sorry about that, I was caught in the moment…” He mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the quick show and his cum covered partner. Haruki sat up and reached with his hand to his lover's cheek “It was perfect.” And he leaned in for another tender kiss.

Haruki was exhausted, he fell asleep almost instantly after the kiss, tightly in his partner's embrace. The blonde on the other hand took his time, just to reflect on how lucky he is, to be loved by the best person in the universe. Slowly, he drifted into a peaceful sleep, smiling.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reaching this far!  
It's my first time writing a sex scene, or, to be honest, writing in general, so it might've turned out to be a bit sloppy, sorry about that!  
Also, it might've shown that English is only my 3rd language, if there are any grammatical issues, please, let me know.. Any comment positive/negative/constructive would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
